Family Ties
by ShadowPants
Summary: Fixing desks for detention. Simple and easy. Until the new girl showed up.don't shun me. R&R will help. Rate T for language.
1. Mercer's story

**Okay this is my first time writing a fanfic so PLEASE bear with me here and if and you probably will see spelling mistakes that's my fault. This story originaly had different characters but I changed some to fit this tv show and the fact that I love this show might have affected that too...... **

**I'm not sure where this story is gonna go so if you people could help me out that would ROCK!!!.. sorry I can get carried away.**

**THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AU. I get bored at school and start writing and figured 'hay why not type it and put it on here' so thats what im trying to do...**

**I have a feeling it will change POV's throught the later chapers. And never fear the other characters will appear soon.**

**Bold writing in thoughts and Italics are memories.**

**For now it'll be rated T for swearing but may vary later and will have notice before hand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters as much as I wish I could. I only own the storyline and OC's.**

* * *

I know you don't want to be listening because you've supposably got better things to do. Well you're here aren't you? So suck it up. If you don't want to be listening to some 16 year old raging hormones teen then you better fuck off now. And when I say now I mean this second, better be quick before I bore you to death.

I'm Alexis Mercer and these are my ramblings.

_I was born into an Australian family but when I was still only a baby they were killed in some accident. Soon after I was adopted into and American family. There was Steph Collins the mother, Scott her son and one other adopted child, Lucas Stalker. Luke is my age and Scott is one year older. After living there until I was 4 Steph's husband was killed by a drunk driver and she couldn't support us so she made the hard decision of putting me and Luke back into the system with one request; that we stay together._

_By the time I was 12 I had had 3 different names and we had been through oh I don't know 14 maybe 15 different foster families before we were forced to be separated. And trust me when I say that didn't go down well_** for any one**_. Luke ended up with Steph's sister but I was made to go with some guy named Rob Morden _**I think**_. It was me, a guy named Aiden Dennison and a girl named Ashley Davies. Aiden and Ashley were really nice but Rob didn't like us taking, and of course we still did. I found out a lot about them at night when we were supposed to be in bed asleep like how they have the same birthday as me and that they were both born in Australia as well. After time Rob 'enlisted' _**as we liked to call it**_ more kids like us some were Madison Duarte and Chelsea Lewis. At least they were the ones I can remember._

_We all had to share one bed, go to the toilet outside behind a tree and shower under a garden hose. None of us wanted to be there especially when he would start beating on us because 'we didn't do this' or 'we didn't do that' exactly the way he wants it. Aiden always got the worst of it 'cause he would take the blame until I slipped and said that it was me. I tried to write to Lucas as often as possible about how we not only wanted out but after 2 years of being there, needed out._

_None of my letters ever got to him because of Rob but one day we slipped out and posted one. We never knew if he got it until the day when cops showed up at the door step and took us out of that hell hole. I had never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life as I was when I saw Luke and Scott. After a custody battle between Steph and Rob, Steph became the legal guardian of me again but she couldn't get the others as well. Apparently I was the only one who had been abused_** what a load of shit!****He bashed us all**_. But I was the only one with scars to my face so somehow he still has Aid, Ash, Mads and Chels. The Last thing I said to them was "I will come for you."_

It's been 2 years.

2 long and unbearable years without them.

I miss them.

And I will never give up on them.

* * *

**Well, What'd you think? Please tell 'cause unfortnatly I'm not a mind reader as much as I would love to be. R&R for the new comer PLEASE'S AND THANK YOU'S.**


	2. Davies' story

**THANK YOU for all the reviews nice to know there are people out there who take the time to, not only read, but also review.**

**Okay so still not quite sure where this is going so stay with it and you'll find out.**

**I figued I'd write out a few people's POV's about their pasts maybe one more. MAYBE is the main word there.**

**Other characters like Spencer, Glen and maybe Clay will appear sooner rather then later.**

**BOLD: thoughts **_Italics:_** Memories**

**Still don't own anything but OC's and story line.**

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Hi rejects. The name is Ashley Davies. All I know is that I'm royally screwed. And you wanna know why, am I right? I am. I know I am. Just admit it. Well here goes. Warning go away if you don't like boredom. Because this is my story.

_I was born on 12__th__ August. That's it. _

**I'm serious.**

**Now go away.**

**I'm fucking serious. BUGGER OFF.**

**HAHA JUST KIDDING WITH YA. I so had you goin for a minute there. I so did and you just don't wanna admit it. ANYWAYS back to my pathetic life.**

_Yeah so that's my birthday and that's all I know about where I'm from and who my real family. I was put into foster care when I was a baby and was with one other guy, Aiden Dennison. We've stayed together ever since. Even thought I don't know who my REAL family he's my brother in my heart._

_Well our names changed oh god I don't know 5 times before we both ended up in this fucking hell whole. I'm stuck here with Aid and some girl named Alexis Mercer. The foster guy who's practically holding us hostage is Rob something or rather. _**Like I give a shit.**_ He's a real arsewipe of a human being. _**That's if he's even a human being. All I know is that if he is he's a human BEing annoying.**

_He doesn't let us do anything WE want to do; we can't even talk to one another. And yet we still do. We compared how shitty our lives have been and found out that we have the same birthday. And in the same year too. _**Coincidence me thinks.**

_After like a year more kids came to Hell Central. _**I bet you like our name for the place. Just admit you do so I can continue.**_ And they were Madison Duarte and Chelsea Lewis. We (Aid, Lexi and me) were all like, "What the hell kind of a dumbarse name is Duarte?" Yeah well we ended up getting over the fact she had the dumbest last name, like, ever._

_Alex would write to her so-called brother as often as she could. Apparently they were like inseparable until she came here. She'd try to send them but Rob would stop her. That was the first time she got a real beating. See thing is he not only likes to but LOVES to bash us for kicks. Usually Aiden took the blame for us, the big toughie. That was till her could her trying to sent it herself. All of us sharing one bed was difficult, because apparently Aid kicks, after that time. She was bruised and bleeding when he was done. I'm talking the whole works package on this one; broken ribs, a few fingers and scares left and right, even on her face. _

_On day we said "Fuck it" and snuck and really posted it. We never knew he got until that beautiful when the cops showed up and moved us to another temporary family. There was a court/custody battle between Steph Collins and Rob over us, but mainly Alex. Our hearts broke when the judge only relinquished Rob's guardian rights over Lexi. We never wanted to be separated, after two years of living as a family in Hell Central. The last thing she said to us was "I will come for you."_

It's been 2 years.

2 years since she made that promise.

I miss her.

And I will never think she would ever give up on us.


	3. Dennison's stroy

**HAYYLLOO. I just wanted to say a very bit THANK YOU for the reviews, it makes a new comer feel very welcome and all happy inside!!**

**Anyways I decided to do another persons past story and this time its Aiden. I think next chapter the story will really begin, meaning present day kinda thing instead of pasts.**

**Still don't own anything but story line and OC's. *imagines wha it would be like if did* ahhh nice.**

**Once again BOLD for thoughts and ITALICS for the memories part.**

* * *

Aiden's POV

Hi. Name's Aiden. But you don't give a fuck, now do you? No didn't think so. And why should you. I'm just another one of those people who got 'the hard life' handed to them on a silver platter. Or rather some old, rusted garbage bin lid. Yes I can be bitter. And I'll tell you why.

_I have absolutely no idea who my family is. No idea if I have brothers or sisters, if my parents are alive or if I was created in a lab. Don't argue with me here, it could happen. Oh, and don't go telling people I'm nuttier than a bag of peanuts. Cause I'm not. I'm dead fucking serious here. Any ways, I'm guessing I was adopted or given up or given away when I was a baby._

_I was shoved, and I mean literally out the door, between like gods I don't know like 12 different families. This one time I was sure they were aliens cause they were so over the top protective. I mean I'm not even their kid and they treated me like 'If we let you go you'll die that very second'. They had another girl named Ashley Davies there. When we were taken away from there they fucking balled the arses off. I mean there was tears coming out their arses they cried that much. Anyways we've stuck together ever since._

_This last place we've ended up at was Hell _**Fucking**_ Central. _**Yeah I made up the name the second we met the guy who ran it.**_ We got there around about the same time as some smoking hot chick Alexis Mercer did. Funny thing was that both Alex and Ashley are HOT and we had to share a bed. Well the guy that was looking after us, if you could even call it that's name was Bob. No wait Ted. NO it was definitely Rob something or rather. _**Yeah we just called him Satan most of the time. Cause that's what he was to us. Satan.**

_Well Hell was, well hell. Rob LLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEDDDD to bash us. And me being the big tough guy that I am took most of the blame. And I didn't care that they thought I shouldn't. They're my family and that's what family does. Looks out for one another. Except for this one time when Alex went stupid and got almost all the blame put on her for almost everything. He went full on, all out on her that time. I'm talking beat her till she was unconscious and beat her some more. She didn't even look alive when her threw her out of 'The Beat Down Room'._** Another one of my brilliant names.**

_Once Alex was well sort of healed she continued writing to her brother. Although she said thinks he's not her biological brother she still calls him that. We, well I, knew they weren't getting there since I was the one going out on kamikaze missions to send them. I always noticed Rob would go out straight after I would get back in. He would get them out and burn them, lighting a smoke off 'em._

_After time more poor suckers got 'enlisted' in staying at Hell Central. _**Once again named by yours truly.**_ The ones I remember the best were Madison Duarte and Chelsea Lewis._

_There was this one time Alex refused to let me send one of her letters to Luke, so she got Mad, Chels and Ash to hold me down while she went out. I never knew that her got it until the heavenly day, in which the cops showed up and rescued us from Satan. I mean Bob. Arr I mean Rob, yeah Rob._

_There was this huge custody battle thingo over us that took a while. During that time we stayed with Lexi's previous family. They were the best temporary family a guy could ask for. I'm talkin two story house, separate beds and our very own bathrooms. I enjoyed the separate beds part the most, don't get me wrong I didn't mind sleeping with Ash and Lexi every single night is just, a guys gotta have his privacy. Ashy, not so much. Her and Lexi decided to share a room _**Which is HOT, but I shouldn't say that about them one) because they could absolutely kick my arse and two) they're my family.**

_Anyways the custody didn't quiet turn out how we wanted and planned. We wanted to stay together for like well forever but that wasn't what happened. Satan, Bob, Rob WHATEVER his name is only had to give up Lexi. I could literally hear Ashy's heart break along with mine. I remember the last thing she said to us was, "I will come for you."_

It's been 2 years.

2 horribly excruciatingly painful years without her.

We miss her.

And we would never think she would ever forget about us.

* * *

**Tar dar. Another chapter in da bag. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestion for it I'd like to hear(read) them too. R&R. ;)**


	4. Fixing desks

**Hayyllo readers. ITS ME. again... sorry for the wait but school SUCKS DONKEY ARSE sometimes.........okay it does that a lot.**

**anyways so the other peoples are coming soooooon so stay with me as always on that one**

**BOLD is still thoughts.**

**Still don't own anything but in my mind I do and yes I know that doesn't count BUT IT DOES FOR ME...... *cough cough* whoops.**

* * *

Alex's POV

So it's been 2 years. 2 years since I saw their faces. 2 years since they saw mine. He moved them often, changing their names as he went. I still kept track with the help of some friends. And so it turns out the government felt bad about not getting us, **mainly me,** out of that shit whole they've been piling money on me. **So they fucking should feel bad.** I'm like a fucking millionaire now. It's **fucking** sweet. I've been working with the cops to keep track of Rob, or Bob or whatever his fucking name is this time. I'm becoming popular there; I'm even considering becoming one of them, a cop that is, one day.

"Miss Mercer." The teacher said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Ms......" Oh fucking shit I can't remember her name. **Yeah by the way if you haven't picked up on it yet I like to swear. Fucking deal with it.**

"Palmer. MRS Palmer. And what was it that I was saying?" She practically stands on my desk, I the back left hand corner of the classroom, next to the window.

"My name?" I really had no idea what she was rambling on about. Oh yeah I'm the class clown so as always and they laugh.

"Before that Miss Mercer." Oh she's getting irritated. Sweet.

"How AMAZINGLY huge your arse is?"And as if on cue they laugh, all because they know it true. I even think Brent, some nerd, thought it was SO FUNNY that he fell of his chair.

"You would only know that if you were looking."** OOOHHHHH she was a go does she. ha? Ha? HA? BRING IT BITCH.**

"I could be in Africa, not looking for it, and STILL be smacked in the face by it, if you were where. I mean come on I'm surprised they can even make pants that big." **BOO fucking YEAH I definitely struck a nerve with that one.**

"Nicely put Alex. You just earned yourself detention." She clapped as she saw John, groundskeeper, heading in this direction, "I do believe that the groundskeeper needs help fixing desks or something."

"Actually yes I do." He said in his British accent.

"Good because, Alex, is going to help." She indicates to me.

"Okay, well Alex. Follow me. Oh and you remember my rule?" I smile and nod. "Good because that started now." I gather up all of my stuff, putting it in my bag as I stand. I take off my shirt to reveal my well toned abs and almost perfect tan. **Oh did I forget to mention my scars and tattoos? Oh I did. Meh you'll get over it.** I Stuffed it into my bag and walked out, watching everyone's reactions. I swear every straight guy and lesbian couldn't tear their eyes off me, not that I mind.

Me and John have some history. When I first got to King High I knew no one but quickly established myself as 'the hot gay chick who doesn't give a fuck'. Well okay that may not be exactly correct and a bit over exaggerated but you get the point. John is bout, well one of the only people who knows the real me.

When we got to his 'office' he handed me one of his singlets. Yeah is rule is that you have to walk from your class to his office with no shirt on then wear one of his singlets or shirts, which is perfect cause he's not fat, ugly or old. He's like 22, muscles and, as straight girls and gay guys would put it, 'FUCKING HOT!!'.

"Okay so what'd you do this time?" He asked handing me a tool belt. I looked at him, "We're fixing the desks in your classroom." I laughed.

"Said that she was a freaking huge arse." I said as we walk back. I entered first and the class went silent. Yes their all staring at me.....again.

"I thought I gave you immediate detention." Mrs Palmer said trying to hide her fascination with John.

"Ya did. And here I am" Spinning around on my heels showing her my tool belt.

"We're here to fix your desks." John explains trying not to giggle. **Yes he giggles.... I'm surprised he's not gay after that.**

"Oh umm okay then, class." No one was paying any attention to her but to the two hotties at the front of class. "CLASS." She slams her book down on a desk, causing it to break more than it already was. The class snapped out of it, "Ignore them." She said staring at John's ars- WAIT. She's not staring at HIS arse, she's staring at mine.....** CREAPY. **I walk up to her face.

"Sorry Mrs P. I'm taken." I said putting the emphasis on the face that she's married. The whole class, including John laughed hysterically while she went to a new shade of red.

"Get back to work before I give you a week's worth of detention, or worse." She threatens. Fine if she wants to play that game, fucking bring it!

"What, a rash?" ((A/N I had to steal that line its a classic)) More people start falling off their chairs and.... eww snorting.

"Alright that's it you just earned yourself a week's worth of detention." She points to the desk I'm supposed to be fixing.

"Aye aye captain." I go back to fixing it after high fiving John.

Right now I'm fixing desks.

But I want and wish I was fixing something else.

Like my life. And theirs.

"Hi I'm Kate. I'm new here." Someone behind me says. I turn around. **OH MY FUCKING GOD.**

"Ashy......."

* * *

**Bum bum baaaa. Cliffhanger well my version of one. Might update againg today if not probably tomorrow so keep an eye out or open whichever is more cumfy. R & R.**

**Okay I'm going to say who my favourite review is from now. Chpt 3 = SecretLife**

**Oh and special mention to jazziejazz94 LOVE THE SMILIES!! :)**


	5. Old face's

**Hayyllo random (or not so random) peoples who are here...reading this....thingy-o.**

**Anyways I know our all mad and everything bout that whole cliffhanger thingy--o well I'm back with the next chapter so you get to see(read) what happends after Kate (Ashley) walked in.**

**BOLD is still thoughts and rude comments**

**STILL don't won anything but my characters and story line. And don't own anything from Knight Rider ((Oh how much fun it would be if i did thou.........))**

* * *

Alex's POV.... again

So today I'm fixing desks for detention.

Simple and easy.

That was until the new girl showed up.

Then... My life change... again.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find her waving a hand in front for my face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She looks just like I remember. **Only two years older....**

"Ashy...." Was all I could still say? **Oh my god I'm such a reject, I haven't seen her face to face in two years and all I can say is Ashy..... I am sssoooooo retarded. **She froze at the name.

"Ummm.... Actually it's Kate Davis." She leaned in close. "Meet at your car, after school."

I was still staring at her, jaw on the floor as she sat in my old seat. John tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hay, close your mouth." I snapped out of my stare fest.

"Ha wa?"

"I think you were drooling." He laughed. **Was he just laughing at me? Oh if I wasn't in this much shock that Ash is here I would kick is but.** I walk round the desk, leaning against it with my back to the class.

"You remember that time when I told you about some of my time with Rob?" He picks up on my seriousness. **Smart guy.**

"Yeah, why?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"That's Ashley." His jaw literally just went through the floor.

"That's..... That is..... Ashley?" He stuttered. I nod. He was just about as shocked as I was, well almost.

"You've been searching for her for-"

"Two years," I cut him off, "I know I was there. I can't believe this is happening." He smiles.

"Why aren't you happy? You just found, well okay she sorta found you but, that's your sister there Alex, your sister, well not your biological one but you get my point. You should be jumping for fucking joy right now." He stated.

"She doesn't remember....." I was staring at the floor. **Yeah I tend to stare at things when I'm shocked.**

"What do you mean?" I've told him before but sometimes he forgets. **Dumbarse.**

"I told you about the time when I was bashed so bad I was unconscious, right?" He nods for me to continue.

"Well when I came to I was lying in her arms, the first thing I said was Ashy and she said Lexi and we made that out permanent thing for when we were scared or surprised or happy.... you know those kind of things. And to check to see if we remember each other and don't have brain damage." I explain.

"So when you said Ashy she was supposed to say Lexi." I nod as a stray tear falls down my cheek. He pulls me into a hug. **He can be nice that way.** The bell goes for end of the day.

"Thanks." I say when I pull back, "I gotta go." I gave him back his belt and singlet, putting back on mine, and heading straight for my 2008-2009 Ford Shelby GT500KR ((A/N That's KITT of Knight Rider (2008) I love that show so I put that as the car she drives)) . I not only wanted but needed to know if I was right or more importantly if I was wrong about Ash.

I was leaning my head on my car when someone grabbed me from behind, spun me around and slammed me into it.

"Why did you call me Ashy? How do you know who I am?!" She yelled. It was Ash, **obviously.** Damn she's been workin out. I guess he 'trained' them to scare off people who might blow his cover. I'd hate to admit this but he has got some brains, **but not a lot thou.**

"It's me Ash. Lexi, remember? Your sister!" I yelled my last part hoping to get my point clear.

"No. You are not my sister." She shook me as she spoke. "I only have two sisters. If you are who you say you are what are my sisters and brothers na-"

"Madison Duarte, Chelsea Lewis, Aiden Dennison, your Ashley Davies and I'm Alexis Mercer!" She took a few steps back as I continued "We all got stuck with Rob whatever when we were like 12. WE all shared a bed. He would bash us." I stepped forward, "One time I ended up being knocked out and you took care of me." I was about to continue when she almost tackled me to the ground when she hugged me. **I really didn't expect that one.** It took no time for me to hug back.

After 2 years I thought I would find her.

So it turns out,

She found me.

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**And there we have it. ITS ASH. Now I hope you people think I'm on your good sides and everythingy---o. Anyways more characters will apear next chapter. and always R & R pleases and thank youz.**

**Fav. reviewer = jazziejazz94 again still loving the smilies - they make me smile ;)**


End file.
